


Mamoru's Paranoia and Usagi's Worst Weekend Romance

by CassieRaven



Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoyed Wife, Attempt at Humor, Bring on the comedy, Couple's getaway, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, F/M, Gen, Humor, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Motel stay, Oh Mamoru you baka, Paranoid Husband, Romance, Weekend Getaway, poor usagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: Whoever told Chiba Usagi that she would finally have a nice romantic getaway with her husband Mamoru out of the city, was a complete and utter lying baka she believes.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Mamoru's Paranoia and Usagi's Worst Weekend Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings readers, Alright, I know this new prompt/chapter write up drabble according to the last one was supposed to be 'High School Yearbook Editor', but that one is currently being Beta-Read by my wonderful Beta Queen Risa at the moment. So, I decided to post for you another prompt drabble that has been finished written/beta-read earlier, so there will be from switching around for all of your reading pleasure everyone. Thanks go again to my wonderful fellow moonie writer/author, moonie fellow fan, and Beta-Reader, Queen Risa who enjoyed Beta-ing this one getting a chuckle out of it.
> 
> Enjoy reading everyone.

* * *

**Prompt #6:** Questionable Hotel or Motel, Annoyed Wife, Paranoid Husband

 **Title:** “Mamoru's Paranoia and Usagi's Worst Weekend Romance”

* * *

Mamoru grasped at the small rectangle of clear green bar soap, giving it a small sniff; he frowned before setting it back down in its dish on the tiled counter of the shoebox-sized bathroom he was standing (more like hunching over) in. The soap didn't feel quite new or even sanitary to him. Having gone through his tour of the entire living space, this just wouldn't do, not if his inner neat-cleaning sense had anything to say about it. This 'love motel' idea just didn't sit well with him, especially since the two of them were supposed to be on a spur of the moment romantic weekend getaway out of Juuban, out of Tokyo actually.

  
He had assumed that most romance-themed motel-hotels on the usual tourist highways were quiet, charming little pieces of heaven for couples to getaway. They were places that looked like they were plucked out of one of those romance movies that Usagi would watch and always gush about. Or even like those soap operas that his mother-in-law Ikuko would go on and on about when they were over at the house. This place looked more out of a horror movie that even he would hide behind covers for. This definitely wasn't what he had in mind for living quarters when they decided to pull over for the first night of their weekend getaway to the hot springs.

Mamoru came only to one conclusion: this was all Motoki's fault. It had to be his fault, after all, he was the one who kept insisting that he and Usagi had to get away for once in their busy lives.  
  
 _'Just pack up your bags, get out of the city for the weekend,'_ Mamoru mocked in his head, imagining Motoki's shining face. _'Take one weekend off at the hospital, and tell Usagi to do the same. I'm sure that 'Cabin Sushi' can handle one weekend without their favorite friendly hostess working. The two of you haven't spent any time together since your honeymoon in Hawaii, and that was nearly a year ago. You both are workaholics, you with your hospital shifts, and her studying hard to get an art degree at Tokyo U. Take a spur of the moment weekend getaway, it'll be a great idea'_ , Motoki had happily convinced him weeks ago.

  
Oh, what a fool he had been.

  
  
"You know, I just don't know Usako," he called, looking through the bathroom doorway at Usagi, who was sprawled out on the bed lazily while looking all the bit comfortable, "Maybe we should...go somewhere else."

  
  
Her head flew up to look at him. "What? What's wrong with this place? It's not so bad and I think it'll do," she conceded, looking at him strangely as he wrung his hands nervously, "Besides, it's only for the night and it's pretty comfy actually." To show her point, she stretched her arms against the comforter and sheets.

  
  
"This place is alright, it's pretty..." he trailed off, eyes roaming over the low-light, pee yellow bathroom. 'Cheap? Probably already used? Not clean? Crappy?'

  
  
Usagi sighed. At this point in their relationship, and marriage, she was so used to her diva-high expectations-husband, that it really didn't phase her as much when he became so….high maintenance.

  
  
"What's so bad about it?" Usagi asked defeated, not minding the room at all. The bedspread and pillows were soft cotton and felt comfortable, the heater along with the AC unit both seemed to actually fucking work, while the whole room itself had a pretty good vibe for just an overnight stay.

  
  
A pale-faced Mamoru stepped out of the bathroom, frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. The motel room just wouldn't do for him and his wife. He just...he just didn't like the place, that was all, with its crooked landscape hangings and spotty carpet and icky soap. He missed their nice, big bed at home with their 100% cleaned cotton sheets, the floor to ceiling windows that gave beautiful views of downtown, the smooth dark wood floors, and the vanilla-scented liquid soap that sat at the bathroom sink.   
This...this was not home.

  
"I mean...for one, the soap just sucks. I mean look at it," he ventured back into the room, coming back with the bar of soap clearly presented, "I think it's been used before, how is that in any way hygienic or safe?"

  
  
"Oh my god," Usagi mumbled, bringing a hand to massage her forehead.   
  
"And honestly, this room looks like something out of that horror movie Psycho, with the murder in the shower," he explained with concerned eyes, pausing, "I'm going to check to the shower." He quickly turned and walked back into the bathroom, personally going to inspect the bathtub, not fully convinced that it was cleaned from the last guests who had stayed here.

  
"Seriously Mamo-chan, you're going to check the bathtub," she whined before a devious idea came to light. "I guess we're not going to be soaking in a nice hot bubble bath together before having a nice snuggle and some sexy time in this bed then..." Usagi called out, loud enough for him to hear it.

  
  
"Usako, I don't trust this tub. Call the hotel front desk. We're getting another room, a much cleaner and safer sanitary looking room," Mamoru responded frantically as he took note of each scratch or spot on the tub surface, never-minding what Usagi had just said.

  
  
The blonde sighed. "You know it would be a shame if we didn't use this nice comfortable bed," she tried again, pulling her top up to expose the creamy skin of her stomach, "Maybe you should just come over here and join me Mamo-chan."

  
  
Finally, to her relief, she heard quick footsteps. "I knew you wou-"

  
  
"Get up."

  
  
Her eyes flew open. "What?"

  
  
Mamoru was already pulling at the sheets, causing her to sit upright. Sensing her staring, he turned to give her an incredulous look. "What if this 'bed's comfortable, nice sheets' has bed bugs or mites Usako?!"

  
  
Usagi could only stare in disbelief, her mouth agape and blonde eyebrow cocked. Her husband was completely insane.   
As much as she loved him, adored him with all her heart...when his germ and cleaning neat-freak phobia reared its clean-shaved face, like now as he ripped apart the white sheets of their bed, he was completely insane.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this short AU story. This one was inspired by let's face it, how much of a clean-neat freak that Mamoru just seems to be sometimes in both the manga and anime series. Seriously, the man's apartment is beyond organized and clean-spotless, he probably suffers from being cleaning obsessed OCD or being a medical major later possibly doctor, and later on as King of Crystal Tokyo, probably cannot stand anything of messes or dirty things related to potential dirty rooms or anything that could be contaminated with germs, etc. (Mind you, that's just my opinion.) This story led to hilarious ideas about that, then throw in people who sometimes complain about places they stay the night at via hotels, motels, etc about their room not being “ideal”, etc. 
> 
> So, the next couple of prompts will be posted ASAP depending on both mine and my Beta's schedules. Sorry.   
> Until the next story prompt, enjoy reading/reviewing, sending in any prompt/drabble Usa/Mamo requests you may have! 
> 
> Next Prompt: High School Yearbook Editor.


End file.
